


Uravity in Bioharzard: Ground Zero

by cotveeerde, KacchakoProjectBR



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cotveeerde/pseuds/cotveeerde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KacchakoProjectBR/pseuds/KacchakoProjectBR
Summary: [Uravity em Perigo Biológico: Marco Zero] Uravity é enviada para uma missão sigilosa em um laboratório localizado ao centro-oeste dos Estados Unidos. Ela mal começou sua tarefa quando sofre um acidente que acaba prendendo-a num elevador. Quando ela é resgatada por um colega de trabalho, a realidade com a qual se deparou ao sair de sua ocasional prisão, era, simplesmente, aterrorizante. [AU, Ficção Científica, Terror, Suspense, Aventura]
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako





	1. Sul, G, Zero

\- Cópia de? Uravidade, cópia? - Câmbio? Uravidade, câmbio?]

**Rádio:** "Txxxxchhhh… [Ur]…. Você deve-… .Txxxxxchhhh ... Tch.Tch…."

"Grou ... txxxchhhh ... Sounth ... tch ... tch ... não-"

Merda !! "Grou", o que é "grou"? Sul! E, "você deve" e "não"? Não o que ?! Morse-san [1], vamos torcer para eles pegaram meu inglês.

 **Uravidade:** "-.. -. .- ..- - .. -" [NEG AUDIO / Negativo para áudio]

 **Rádio:** "… ..- .- .. Txxxch -. Tch Txxxch - Txxch Tx”

Sul? "G", "Zero", o que raios significa? Eu estou presa nessa porcaria de elevador, como eu vou pro sul?

 **Uravidade:** ".- .. - -.-. -.-. - ..… -…" [SOS bloqueado / Travado, Socorro)]

 **Rádio:** "-.. -.. -..- .-.. .. Txxxx ch - ..."

\- Negativo para "expl-de"? Mas o quê !?

O visor do seu aparelho pisca: SEM SINAL [SEM SINAL]

\- AHHH PORCARIA DE COMUNICADOR !!! - Uravity organiza o ponto da orelha e, junto ao controle na sua mão, lança-o ao chão com força, tendo pedaços de plástico ricocheteando no seu rosto - Legal, que bom! Hora perfeita para perder a calma, Uravity. Muito profissional! - Ela tomba a cabeça para trás, com um baque seco na parede amassada às costas. - Como eu vou sair daqui?

Minutos, horas, um dia ... A uravidade não sabia bem há quanto tempo ela estava presa. Apenas acabou adormecendo, ou talvez desmaiando, devido a calor e desidratação. A fome corroia seu estômago e as pontas dos dedos ainda estavam doloridas, devido ao esforço inútil, na tentativa de abrir as portas acumuladas da grande caixa de metal. Ou faça um arranjo uniforme ou como botas e seus cabelos estavam colados incomodamente ao pescoço e na cara. 

Não percebe exatamente quando ficou mais escuro que o normal, vendo como luzes de emergência, ao menos como 2 que sobraram, com brilho fraco e oscilante. A essa altura, ela já está respirando com dificuldade, certamente o oxigênio estava escasso e o logotipo ela pode perder a consciência.

\- Vamos lá, ninguém me achou ainda? Não é possível! O que tá rolando?

Nenhum item do seu uniforme foi capaz de perfurar ou mover como portas à sua frente, dando-lhe a idéia de que algo desabou, bloqueando como portas, ou ela estava entre andares. Levitar o elevador não foi possível, parecer que estava entalado e acumulado no fosso, deixando um espaço nada confortável onde ela fica em pé e uma inclinação escorregadia no chão, faz um rolar para um canto quando adormeceu.

"TUM-TCH-TU-DUMMM-MMM" - ela foi acordada por filhos pesados de passos.

\- EI? Tem alguém lá? OLÁ !!! [Tem alguém aí? Olá!]

\- Oe? Quem está aí? [Quem caralhos está aí?] - Ochako não toca a voz estranhamente familiar, carregada de um pesado pesado japonês.

\- Uravidade, aqui! No elevador, eu estou preso. [Uravity aqui! No Elevador, estou presa]

\- Mas o que? CARALHO! - Ele responde em japonês, surpreso.

\- "G", "Zero"? ... ZERO À TERRA! - Ela exclama, falando com si própria ao lembrar-se da mensagem cortada do rádio.

\- é, é. Seu herói chegou! Já pode parar de corar.

\- Me tira daqui! Eu quase sem ar !!! - Ela revira os olhos, impacientemente.

\- Você está aqui, o que está abaixo de você?

\- Eu não sei, fui apenas instruída a descer ao 2º nível para coletar um material. Daí eu ouvi uma explosão e o elevador despencou. - Ela engatinhou, colando mais o ouvido no chão e notando que o herói estava logo abaixo dela.

\- Bem, você está no nível 15, Bochechas!

\- 15º? QUANTOS NÍVEIS TEM ISSO AQUI ?!

\- Esses malditos americanos e sua merda secreta. Eles me mandaram aqui sem porra da planta do local. Mas consegui mapear bastante area e ...

\- Bom, Bakugou… Sem querer ser chata, mas preciso sair daqui logo, estou ficando agora.

\- Tch! Aguenta aí.

Quando Ochako ouve pequenos estaleiros, típicos de explosões, ecoando pelo fosso, ela tem um nível mais alto na sua própria mente:

\- BAKUGOU, ESPERE! NÃO EXPLODA NADA !!!

\- Ãhnnnn?

\- Recebi uma mensagem quebrada !!! "NEG EXPL-DE", deve ser negativo para explosão !!!

\- Eu não ia explodir, idiota. Só acender como um maçarico.

\- Sim, mas há faíscas! Eles me avisaram que você estava aqui, comentou sobre o que é provável para o sul e sobre não explodir.

Porra! Essa merda está cada hora mais estranha. Espere um minuto.

Após um tempo, muito mais que um minuto, Uraraka se assegura, sentindo-se como vibrações de fortes pancadas de boas-vindas no chão.

Bakugou? O que você está fazendo?

\- Arrebentando a porra do chão com um machado. Vá para o lado oposto.

\- OK!

Mais algumas batidas e ela já consegue ver flashes de luzes vermelhas de sirene cruzando os buracos abertos. Após mais alguns golpes, como duas mãos de Bakugou seguram na borda do chão, e ele abre um pedaço de piso de metal como uma lata de sardinha, isso é pendurado com o seu próprio peso e fica com os pés na base do elevador, de ponta cabeça. - Ainda bem que esse elevador é pequeno porte, essa merda não é nada resistente.

Ochako joga uma bolsa de seus equipamentos pelo ombro e se senta ao longo do buraco recém-aberto. Se você optar por ficar em algum lugar, ela poderá ficar sem o seu macacão, vestindo apenas um tênis esportivo e um de sol, único de seu uniforme. Com como coxas nuas sobre uma borda com barras de metal, assim que desliza para descer, acaba cortando sua coxa:

\- Arght!

\- Cuidado, Cara Redonda! - Bakugou trepa numa viga de metal na parede e alcança pela cintura, auxiliar até uma abertura da porta no andar de baixo. Ela usa o braço de apoio e lança-se para o chão, diminuindo o impacto com a abertura do elevador - Se você não estiver preso por toda parte, eu diria que estou feliz em ver essas trajetórias.

\- Indelicado ou suficiente para comentar o mesmo. - Ela responde ríspida, com uma voz claramente embarcada pela dor.

\- Bem ... não é todo o dia que vê um colega de trabalho praticamente de calcinha e sutiã. - Ele lança um sorriso danoso ao firmar firmemente sobre os dois pés na frente dela, entendendo-a mão para içá-la em pé. - Deixa eu ver sua perna.

\- Não foi nada ... ARGHT! - Ela grita quando ele atinge o nível de corte e estática na pele ao redor da ferida, com as mãos nuas, já fora das luvas, firmando ou quadril dela na sua frente com outra mão. - Bakugou, quer tirar uma fuça da minha bunda e me soltar ?! Você está sendo um babaca.

\- Não estou olhando nada demais… Essa ferida precisa de pontos. - Ele levanta o rosto para ver o ajuste do ombro, com as sobrancelhas contraídas e bravas. - Mas agora que você falou comigo, é inevitável não passar os olhos pela sua bunda. Desculpe!

Aff! Por que não mandaram alguém melhor para o apoio? - Ela revira os olhos.

\- Vem aqui! - Ele se senta em um bloco de pedras quebradas, dando duas tapinhas nas coxas para que ela se acomode sobre elas. - Você vai precisar deitar no meu colo de bruços para conseguir e costurar isso aí. - Ele puxou o kit de primeiros socorros de sua mochila, já desinfetando como mãos com uma solução antisséptica, abrindo um largo sorriso dentado. - Vem pro papai, Bochechas.

\- Bakugou, eu juro por Deus que você processa por assédio se você não parar de ser um idiota completo.

\- ok ok - Ele ergue como palmas em rendição - Me desculpe por essa merda. Tem muita coisa na minha cabeça e eu não estou gostando de nada dessa situação. Só para ... distraindo uma vítima ferida, treinamento de herói, lembra? Vem logo, isso aí tá sangrando muito.

Uraraka se ajoelha e dobra ou dorme sobre o homem do colo, fervendo um pouco em sua vértice pela posição constrangedora. Bakugou gentilmente saca uma pequena toalha preta de suas coisas e toca sobre o quadril dela - não sem antes erguer as sobrancelhas em interesse -, para tampar sua intimidade. Ela revira os olhos para uma atitude dele:

\- Por que você se identifica quando, na real, é… gentil? - Ele dá ombros, ignorando o comentário e concentrado na limpeza do corte - Ai!

\- Não se mexe. Isso vai fazer como o inferno, mais isso.

Ochako trava os dentes no tornozelo olhar que ele passou, gemendo pesadamente quando uma agulha fura sua pele e começa a abrir os nós.

\- Então você ... entrou sozinha?

\- Hunf .. s-sim. - Ela responde por um olhar babada em sua boca.

\- E não achou ninguém?

\- Eu… aaaarght… Não tive tempo de chegar ao destino. A porta do elevador fechou e eu não cheguei a sair…

Ele faz um trabalho rápido, apenas 4 pontos. Fecha ou corte aplicando uma pomada anestésica e mais olhar. Em silêncio, ele cede um tempo para a mulher, que relaxa ou corpo sobre suas pernas. Ele aperta levemente no ombro dela, em sinal de apoio.

\- Tomo esse analgésico. A pomada que passei vai tirar as dores por algumas horas e você pode andar normalmente.

Uraraka organiza rudemente a água das mãos dele, levantando-se apressada e bebendo como se vira uma garrafa de saquê, chegando até um babar. - Fome! - Ela excluiu exasperada, acumulando o frasco vazio em seguida. Escorou-se na parede oposta do corredor. Bakugou lançou alguns sanduíches embalados.

\- A quanto tempo você está aqui?

\- Eu não sei, mas eu decido pela minha desidratação, eu diria no torno de 24h.

Humf! Isso é ruim.

\- Porque?

\- Porque não me mandei aqui para o seu suporte. - Ele parece sério para ela. - Sua equipe foi atacada ou simplesmente ampliada aqui.

Uma mulher trava sua mastigação, irradiando os olhos e falando de boca cheia - Atacada? Você não sabia o que estava aqui?

\- Não. Foi sorte você ter ouvido e ouvir eco ou eco.

\- Mas ele me falou algo sobre o "Sul" e o "Ground Zero". Eles sabiam que você está aqui.

\- É justamente isso que me preocupa. Por que você entrou aqui sozinha? O que veio fazer?

\- Bom ... É sigiloso.

\- Foda-se, isso não importa agora!

\- Não é esse o ponto. É meu trabalho!

\- Uraraka, ninguém emitiu um pedido de socorro por você. Pense, porra!

Ela não conseguiu entender a situação. Estava exausta, com dor, sonolenta, fraca e com uma baita dor de cabeça. Então, resolva ignorar tudo isso e engatar até suas roupas, para vestir seu uniforme de herói, quando foi barrado por um braço segurando seus ombros.

\- Você precisa repousar um pouco, tá pronto. Vamos para um lugar seguro. Estou achando que tem algo em chamas ou inflamável nessa região.

\- Não podemos simplesmente nos focar em sair daqui? Eu descanso quando estivermos na superfície. Vamos, eu te conto com tudo no caminho.

\- Eu… não quero te assustar ou ficar assim, mas você não está aqui às 24h. O lugar é uma espécie de bunker de segurança máxima, que foi completamente trancado. Ninguém entra ou sai, e isso faz 3 dias. Logo quando eu entrei aconteceu. E, se uma merda toda fosse assim, tava bom ... - Ochako ou encara, confusa com as informações que recebemos. - Parece que todas as pessoas que estavam aqui dentro do enlouqueceram… E começaram a comer outras vezes e não é a forma mais gostosa que eu estou falando.

\- Baku ... gou? - Uraraka para mastigar sua lanche e marcar os olhos horrorizados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para manter o suspense, ficarei quietinha até o próximo capítulo. Obrigada por ler!


	2. Licker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou e Uraraka enfrentam algo que eles nunca viram na vida.

Bakugou levou Uraraka até um pequeno vestiário dois níveis abaixo de onde estavam. O lugar parecia servir como uma sala de repouso para os funcionários do laboratório, com algum estoque de lanches, um microondas, ala para banho e algumas beliches, mas estava completamente sem energia. Preocupado com o estado físico e mental da heroína, tentou evitar que o local ficasse na penumbra, por conta das fracas luzes de emergência. Encontrou algumas lamparinas elétricas, tentado aliviar a atmosfera que deixava o espaço mais sufocante que nunca. O silêncio era a pior parte, assustavam ao menor sinal de algum desmoronamento à distância ou barulhos dos inúteis dutos de ar desligados que estalavam de tempos em tempos, os deixando apreensivos.

  
A saúde dela não estava nada boa. A forte desidratação havia desregulado todo seu corpo, sem contar a situação deplorável de três dias sem acesso à comida ou a um banheiro que fosse. GroundZero assumiu uma postura extremamente fria, deixando de lado seu jeito humorístico e evitando falar da gravidade da situação para Uravity, prometendo explicar tudo a ela quando melhorasse. Ele também fez de tudo para ajudá-la, fossem nas sessões de vômitos, comida improvisada ou troca de curativos. E, mesmo achando uma péssima ideia, ela insistiu que precisava de um banho, ainda que frio, e não demorou muito pra ele comprovar que estava certo.

— Bakugou me... ajuda...

— Porra! — Quando a ouve chamar, ele corre para o boxe, encontrando-a caída no chão.

— N-não olha pra mim... — Ela tenta esconder o corpo sob os braços, tremendo dos pés à cabeça. — Acho que minha pressão caiu.

— Tsc! Relaxa, não tô olhando você — Ele desliga o chuveiro e pega umas toalhas descartáveis numa bancada próxima, entregando pra ela. — Consegue se levantar?

— Minhas pernas estão fracas.

— Aqui, segura meu braço. — Ele habilmente se agacha e estende o braço, voltando o rosto pro lado oposto, permitindo que ela o use de apoio para se içar do chão. — Eu vou levar você. Se enrola na toalha. — Ela o fez, e ele a carregou à passos apressados com os olhos cravados no teto.

— Nem 24 horas e você já me viu de roupa íntima e nua — ela resmunga encabulada, escondendo o rosto no ombro dele.

— Você fala como se fosse divertido te ver assim.

— Ei... Qual é? Onde está o Baku-humor? — Notando a pele fria da garota, ele a coloca sentada na cama e joga uma toalha na cabeça dela.

— Anda, se enxuga logo pra colocarmos uma roupa em você — ele implica irritado. — Falei que era uma merda o banho frio. Não fique em pé sozinha, me chama pra vestir o macacão.  
Após acomodar-se, Uravity dormiu e acordou por várias vezes, entre crises de febre e exaustão, até finalmente apresentar alguma melhora. Cair doente nessa situação era o que eles menos precisavam, e ela queria se forçar um pouco a sair desse estado de repouso, afinal, eles precisavam escapar daquele lugar.

— Já amanheceu. É melhor manter o fuso aqui em baixo. Você já dormiu por umas 10 horas. — O herói a chama, quando nota que ela despertou. — Vem comer, temos café.

— Só 10 horas? Pareceu mais...

— Como só 10? Você desmaiou!

— Ahhh, eu dormiria muito mais se pudesse! — Ela caçoa, sentando-se na cama e arrumando os cabelos com do dedos. — Você dormiu?

— Estava fazendo rondas. Não tem nada nesse lado do laboratório. Está tudo deserto ou trancado, nenhum sinal de vida.

  
Ochako não deixou de notar que ele parecia um tanto... cansado. E se sentiu culpada por deixá-lo com o todo trabalho pesado de vigiar e cuidar dela. Respirou fundo, reunindo forças, e sentiu-se mais estável ao reparar nas sensações de seu corpo após o descanso que teve. Firmou os pés no chão para se levantar, balançando sobre os quadris em seguida e esticando os braços, ela vai até Bakugou e senta-se ao lado dele, roubando-lhe algumas bolachas.

— Hum... Obrigada por tudo, Bakugou. — Ela alcança um pacote, abrindo-o, e começa a devorar com vontade o horrendo sanduíche industrializado. — Ainda nada no rádio?

— Porra... 5 dias depois? Sem sinal no rádio, provavelmente largaram a gente aqui.

  
A garota ficou um pouco aflita com a completa mudança do humor e postura do colega, que ficava mais sólido a cada hora. Não era pra menos, ele estava tenso. Em cada mísero músculo podia-se notar. Era como se alguma coisa perigosa fosse romper pela porta a qualquer momento.  
Enquanto ele explicava toda a situação e o que vira acontecer, ela começou a ter uma noção ainda maior do problema em que estavam envolvidos, ficando igualmente tensa. Uma certeza? Ele realmente estava escondendo o jogo. Desde quando a encontrara no elevador e até ela se recuperar, ele segurou todo o estresse só para si.

— Eu vim do oeste, o local está tomado por pessoas vagando... Parece que eles não tem mais raciocínio, só andam a esmo sem direção e sem olhar pra nada. Me deparei com uma porção deles num corredor, quando me viram, despertaram e partiram pra cima de mim — A voz dele soava com pesar enquanto recordava-se das cenas. — Eu precisei explodir todo mundo pra escapar. Eles mordiam minhas manoplas como imbecis e eu só pude me esquivar. Parecia um inferno de pessoas podres. Não sei nem se ainda são pessoas mesmo. Alguns estavam com as vísceras expostas, como se tivessem sido comidos por dentro. Nem sei como aquelas aberrações conseguem ficar em pé! Foi... Tenso pra caralho.

  
Uravity ponderou a observação, respirando ofegante ao virar o suco de lata goela abaixo. Ela sabia que o herói ao seu lado era do tipo que fazia piada de seus inimigos e o humor ácido sempre permeava suas falas, mas agora ele estava realmente assombrado. Isso a fez estremecer pois, se GroundZero deixou transparecer estar assustado com uma situação, a coisa é mais séria do que parece.

— Eu... sinto muito, Bakugou.

Ele se levantou bruscamente, afastando-se para evitar que a mão dela o consolasse. Já estava se sentindo fodido o suficiente com tudo isso e... encontrar Uraraka aqui embaixo foi como um chute bem dado no saco. Sair dessa situação parecia algo impossível e piorava ao se preocupar com mais alguém. Era sufocante. Ainda mais sendo com a última heroína que ele desejaria estar aqui embaixo com ele.

— Já tá boa pra andar, Cara Redonda? — Ele recebe a afirmação do olhar determinado dela, que bateu a lata vazia na mesa. — Vamos. Tem que ter uma saída dessa merda.

Organizaram juntos alguns suprimentos e foram rumo a mais uma parte inexplorada do local. GroundZero optou por deixar as mãos livres, pensando que não parecia ser uma boa usar grandes explosões naquela área — como o rádio de Uraraka havia avisado —, deixando suas manoplas penduradas nos encaixes das laterais de mochila. Já Uravity manteve seu traje, com exceção da inútil tiara para comunicação. Deixaram a sala segura, enquanto Ochako explicava pelo caminho sobre sua missão, na esperança de que juntos pudessem achar alguma pista sobre aquele lugar.

— Eu fui acionada para buscar uma maleta sob segurança máxima para o empresário Ashford-san, que nos acompanhava no avião com sua filha pequena. Me enviaram pois essa região bloqueia o funcionamento de qualquer tipo de transporte aéreo. Algo meio estranho... eles não poderiam ter vindo de carro? Pra que contratar um herói pra isso?

— E sua agência concordou com essa missão merda? — Ele olhou por cima do ombro, questionando-a, antes de entrar com cautela no próximo corredor à esquerda.

— Sim. Parece que o cliente Ashford-san tem a maior parte das ações da agência. E ele pediu especificamente por mim por causa da minha individualidade para pousar e içar o avião. Mesmo com autorização para trafegar em espaço aéreo, ao alcançar o perímetro, os motores da aeronave desligaram sozinhos, como se houvesse algum dispositivo externo que causasse isso. — A heroína seguia o colega de perto, falando aos sussurros e checando os lados opostos com cautela — Então eu fiz o jato levitar de volta ao chão com minhas botas de propulsão a gás. Era só para buscar a tal mala e retornar, quando tudo aconteceu. Meu comunicador ficou louco e eu não recebia quase nada de informação.

— O cara veio com a filha?

— Hum, sim. E ela estava doente. Ficou no fundo do avião e eu não pude vê-la. Que tipo de pai traz a filha doente numa missão de segurança máxima? — A garota levou o dedo no queixo, pensando no quão estranho era tudo aquilo — E você, Bakugou? Por que veio pra cá?

— Bom... Isso é uma merda igualmente estranha. A unidade do EUA ía mandar um dos novatos, dizendo que esse cliente não era uma prioridade e tinha uma missão sigilosa. Mas a história estava muito mal contada, resolvi vir no lugar do muleque. Aparentemente era só pra fazer a segurança de um idiota qualquer chamado... Parks, ou algo assim. Um piadista irritante. — Bakugou checava cada corredor, tomando à frente de Uraraka e falando inusitadamente baixo, deixando-a nervosa. — A explosão aconteceu logo que chegamos e uma comporta de metal começou a bloquear a entrada quando o cara se lançou pra dentro. Maldito! Eu o segui, era minha missão. Mas eu não encontrei mais ele.

— E sobre... as pessoas loucas? — Com uma das mãos prensadas sobre peito, ela seguia o herói de perto, olhando atentamente a qualquer sinal de barulho e iluminando com uma lanterna os cantos escuros dos corredores desertos.

— Você não vai querer esbarrar com essas merdas, acredite, Bochechas. Percorri o perímetro e não consegui entrar em lugar algum, já estava tudo trancado. — Com o punho cerrado, Bakugou falava com raiva sobre a situação — Quando cheguei ao saguão principal estava um caos. Pessoas berrando e correndo sem direção, fugindo de algumas outras completamente ensandecidas. Elas agarravam o que quer que se mexesse e mordiam até arrancar pedaços, debulhando vísceras, se alimentando como animais. Era um circo de horrores.

— Isso é... horrível! — ela pontuou com tristeza, apoiando a mão no ombro dele — Eu devo ter ouvido a mesma explosão. A luz caiu e instantes depois algo bateu com muita força no elevador e ele despencou. Mas estava extremamente silencioso do meu lado. Eu não passei por nenhum saguão. Parecia mais uma entrada de serviço fortemente vigiada com detectores de metal e uma segurança pesada.

— Dos lugares que percorri, a maioria está trancando. Uns quatro níveis pra baixo vi umas oficinas e laboratórios, e uma espécie de gerador imenso. Talvez possamos descobrir como ligar esse lugar novamente.

— Bom, vamos checar. Nossa única pista é ir ao sul, fica no caminho?

— Sim. Não temos nenhuma outra escolha de caminho além desse, já verifiquei tudo o que pude.

  
Os dois heróis exploraram por quase uma hora, cobrindo mais um vasto perímetro com becos sem saída. Bakugou rascunhava em um pequeno bloco de notas algumas direções, tentando mapear por onde já haviam passado. Aparentemente, toda a ala leste estava deserta e em silêncio. Os escritórios e salas ao longo dos corredores tinham paredes grossas de vidro que pareciam à prova de balas e, através deles, havia um estranho gás branco e espesso que os impediam de enxergar o lado de dentro. Parecia uma sauna enevoada muito densa que, a julgar pela estranheza da situação, eles optaram por não abrir nenhuma porta à força e inalar o tal gás, seja lá o que fosse aquilo.

  
Alcançaram então as oficinas com o gerador central, uma área ampla de teto alto. Pela clareira circular de metal, que avançava profundamente na estrutura cilíndrica de todo o local, era impossível estimar a profundidade e quantidade de andares. Todo o espaço era tomado por tubos de metal, cabos e fios grossos conectados a umas vinte cápsulas de reforçadas, como containers. Uraraka alcançou uma dessas instalações, ficando na ponta dos pés para ver por um pequeno visor de vidro no alto da porta com fortes travas. Espremeu os olhos e não viu nada além de uma massa escura e imóvel lá dentro. Iluminando com a lanterna, avistou mais fios e uma viscosidade estranha que banhava todo o apertado espaço. A estranha massa ao fundo não se mexeu, e mais parecia um bolo de carne nojento e morto que a fez ter arrepios.

— Oe! Uraraka. Achei um fusível danificado! — Bakugou desencaixa um cilindro pesado de um dos conectores em torno do gerador circular, trazendo nas mãos até uma mesa de ferramentas próxima.

— Oh! Nossa, isso é que é fusível. É enorme! — Ochako apoia a mão na peça, passando o dedo por um burado pequeno e irregular que havia notado ao iluminar com a lanterna. — Isso é um tiro?

— Tsc! Sei lá. Parece, mesmo.

— Olha! Ali tem mais desses.

  
Ochako traça o caminho com sua lanterna até uma área repleta de cabos e materiais eletrônicos. O herói busca o item apontado e retorna ao gerador, sendo auxiliado pela garota a fechar as travas e encaixar o fusível. Com um estalo e um som progressivo de vibração, a luz é restabelecida, e o ruído de eletricidade sendo gerada toma o local. Barulhos pontuais de travas fazem um uníssono e ele colam as costas um no outro para cobrirem-se, olhando em todas as direções.

— Ei! Bakugou, uma moça! — Uraraka corre até uma mulher que caminhava mancando em sua direção, apoiando-a no instante em que ela iria desabar no chão — Você está sangrand... OH, MEU DEUS!

— URARAKA! — Congelada de medo, Ochako cai pra trás no chão e Bakugou puxa a tal mulher pela roupa, lançando-a longe. — ELA TE MORDEU? O SANGUE É SEU?! — Ele agarra o pulso dela, enquanto a heroína balbucia entre lágrimas. Ele puxa a manga do uniforme dela, alisando a pele procurando por feridas.

— ELA NÃO TINHA BOCA! ME SOLTA! — Ela recua pelo chão rastejando de costas, com os olhos estalados e a respiração acelerada. — ELA NÃO TINHA CARA! Arrancaram a boca dela! Arrancaram a boca… arrancaram...

  
Bakugou rosna ao virar-se e notar que mais pessoas rastejavam por todo o lugar. Certamente o gerador havia destrancado alguma ala por perto, liberando as aberrações do lado oeste para o centro. Sustentando o pulso oposto com a mão, ele mirava para todos os lados sucessivamente, pronto para lançar um APShot em qualquer um que avançasse. Como eles pareciam caminhar arrastando os pés, muitos tropeçavam pelos fios e tubos que cruzavam por todo o chão.

  
Não muito longe deles, um dos tubos foi arrancado fora, devido a quantidade de pessoas acumulando-se em cima dele. Isso liberou uma grande quantidade de fumaça branca, com um barulho de chiado terrível, e o container correspondente começou a trepidar com força, como se houvessem batidas pesadas do lado de dentro.

— VAMOS, URARAKA! LEVANTA, PORRA! — Ele a pesca pelo antebraço, afastando-os o mais longe que dava, encurralados contra uma porta dupla de metal.

— O QUE É AQUILO?!

  
Eles prenderam a respiração, e o que eles viram fez Bakugou dar um passo para trás e puxar Uraraka para trás de si. Agora era vez dele entrar em parafuso, com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, GroundZero ficou sem reação.

  
Um ser enorme e bizarro surge. Suas patas traseiras eram tão desproporcionais e deformadas que ele andava de quatro, rastejando como um lagarto, usando seus dedos em garras. Ele escalou o container, numa postura ameaçadoramente baixa, como se fosse se preparar para caçar. Músculos rasgavam-lhe a pele, o cérebro exposto quebrava o crânio e, sem espaço para olhos, a boca hiperdesenvolvida com dentes ameaçadores era acompanhada por uma língua robusta que deixaria Froppy no chinelo. O fedor que exalava da carne podre que formava todo aquele ser era inebriante, fazia um Nomu parecer uma gracinha. Sua garras cravaram o metal sobre si, perfurando-o como se fosse papel. Com o cerebelo pulsante em plena atividade, o bicho inclinava a cabeça lateralmente em várias direções, como se procurasse algo.

— Que porra é essa...?

  
E ele encontrou. A voz de Bakugou.  
Uma língua enorme e viscosa é lançada por metros na direção deles, prontamente para laçá-los.

— BAKUGOU, EXPLODE! — Uravity tirou o herói da inércia, ativando a gravidade zero em ambos enquanto passava o braço do parceiro sob seus ombros, para arrastá-lo pra cima. Chutando o chão com força, impulsionou-os para o teto distante. Bakugou mirou uma explosão no chão, acelerando a trajetória deles.

— Que porra é aquela?

— Tá vindo pra cá!

  
O ser monstruoso de deslocava agilmente pelas paredes e pilastras, andando a esmo pelo local à procura deles. Agarrados aos tubos e canos de conexão do teto, GroundZero começou a olhar ao redor em busca de opções, seu cérebro recuperando a função modo de batalha.

— Ali! — Ele apontou e, no mesmo instante, o bicho mudou de direção e começou a se lançar para o alto, escalando pelos andares, usando a enorme língua de suporte, correndo implacavelmente na direção deles. — Uma sala abert...

  
Uraraka enfia mão firmemente na boca de Bakugou para silenciá-lo, ao mesmo tempo que os impulsiona flutuar para alguns metros de distância, bem no momento em que a fera avançava com garras e dentes, destruindo todo o encanamento onde estavam anteriormente. Ainda meio aturdido, o herói agarrou o pulso da companheira para soltar sua cara, quando a ver fazer um sinal de silêncio frente aos lábios. Ela apontou para o próprio ouvido e depois gesticulou para criatura, que destruía cada vez mais canos em buscas deles. "Claro!", ele pensa. Brilhantemente, Ochako havia entendido que o ser sem olhos se guiava pelo som.

  
Bakugou mira um APShot para o lado oposto de onde estavam, fazendo um grande estrondo ao atingir uma parede de alumínio. “Certo! Porra!!”. A criatura correu pra lá, e eles foram silenciosamente para a porta indicada pelo herói, fechando-a cuidadosamente ao passarem.

— Ele se guia pelo som! — Ochako exclamou sussurrando, segurando a porta com as costas como se preparasse para um impacto.

— Que merda era aquela? Eu nunca mais chego perto da Cara de Sapo depois disso!

— Bakugou! Me recuso a deixar você relacionar a Tsuyu-chan com...  
"Parabéns, heróis. Parece que escaparam ilesos do Licker."  
Uma voz infantil e divertida ressoa pelo ambiente, e os dois começam a varrer o olhar por toda a grande cozinha industrial na qual se refugiaram, em busca da origem da voz.  
"Hahaha, vocês não vão me achar aqui. Mas eu tomaria cuidado se fosse vocês. Os Cerberus não são alimentados desde quando devoraram os cuidadores."

— BAKUGOU! ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada pela leitura!
> 
> Vamos para as informações do universo dessa AU?
> 
> Gostaria de segurar mais o suspense, porém, após o aparecimento do "Licker", eu não poderia deixar isso passar sem "ibagens" e sem falar um pouco desse tema.
> 
> Explicações mais detalhadas serão dadas no último capítulo (espero que estejam comigo até lá), masssss....  
> Tcharaaaam!!! Estamos no universo do primeiro filme de Resident Evil.
> 
> Esse filme é óh: uma bosta! Mas eu amo o jogo e confesso que o roteiro mal feito do filme me ajudou a guiar essa história.
> 
> Eu particularmente não curto escrever AU, pois gosto de imaginar nossos heróis como são no anime, na fase adulta. Optei por manter Uravity e GroundZero originais combatendo esse vírus mortal que transforma pessoas em seres mortos e fétidos sedentos por comer pessoas (da forma não legal).
> 
> ✦LICKERS✦
> 
> Eram humanos que sofreram mutações físicas — Que será explicado no próx. cap. — Eles são bem maiores que uma pessoa comum, ágeis e aparecem de surpresa por todo lugar no jogo. Porém, são burros! Não abrem portas e se guiam somente pelo som. É possível passar por eles andando devagarzinho. Eles são mestres em rastejar por dutos e buracos e te laçar com a língua, te puxando e esquartejando com as garras afiadas bem na sala que você achava que estava seguro. Você gastaria seu pente de 12 tentando matar um, mesmo que acertasse na cabeça. A melhor opção é economizar balas e fugir (Resident Evil é basicamente fazer isso o jogo todo haha).
> 
> Seriam os Lickers a inspiração para Kohei Horikoshi ao criar os Nomus? A semelhança existe! Visite o link e veja se não parece:  
> Para saber mais e ver a fotinho linda desse bebê podre, ágil e que adora te dar sustos: https://residentevil.com.br/wiki/licker/
> 
> No próximo capítulo: Conheça mais um monstro deste universo...


	3. Cerberus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parece que o principal inimigo dos heróis não são apenas os novos monstros que aparecem em seus caminhos.

Não deu tempo de respirar. GroundZero caiu de costas ao agarrar pelo pescoço um cão enorme que saltou sobre ele, mordendo e babando a centímetros de seu rosto. O cheiro fétido dava náuseas e a baba com sangue respingava sobre seus olhos. Numa ação reflexiva, o herói usa um impulso para trás, apoiando um dos pés para chutar o cão por cima de sua cabeça e lançá-lo por metros numa parede próxima. Uravity se abaixa, desviando do animal que passou voando por ela, deixando um rastro de pedaços de carne podre e uma chuva de sangue ao se espatifar na parede. Ela agarra uma cadeira próxima no último instante, a tempo de fincar os pés do objeto no peito do outro cachorro que avançara contra ela por cima da mesa.

— MORRA! — Bakugou junta os punhos e solta uma explosão maciça pra cima de mais dois cães que corriam para eles por cima das bancadas da imensa cozinha. Os animais são lançados para trás com o impacto.

— AINDA ESTÃO VIVOS! — Uraraka aponta.

— MAS QUE CARALHO!   
Como se não bastasse os seres já terem uma capacidade assassina, agora eram assassinos e incendiários. A carne podre e a gordura de seus corpos serviu como um potente combustível, espalhando fogo por onde quer que eles se esgueirassem. O cão derrubado por Uravity desprendeu-se dos ferros da cadeira, como se nada o tivesse atingido e se reuniu aos demais que, sorrateiramente, caminhavam até cercarem os dois heróis ao fundo do refeitório.

— Eles não morrem!

— AHHHH MORREM, SIM!  
Bakugou agilmente concentra suas explosões no centro da palma, lançando 3 tiros certeiros na testa de cada um dos animais. Em um piscar, ele se vira para a direita, acertando mais um tiro na cabeça do quarto cão, que fora arremessado na parede mais cedo, se certificando de que ele não acordaria.

— Aquele monstro lá fora tinha o cérebro pulsando quando se movia. — O herói faz um gesto de arma com as mão, mirando o próprio crânio. — Atire na cabeça! Acho que a única coisa que ainda está vivo nessas porras é o cérebro.  
Uraraka se abaixa, recolhendo uma das manoplas de que caíra da mochila do colega durante a batalha. Por um breve instante eles se deixam respirar ofegantes, e chegam a encarar um ao outro com um quase sorriso de alívio. Quando Bakugou caminha até ela para pegar seu dispositivo, ele vê os olhos da garota se arregalaram centímetro por centímetro, contorcendo a face dela em pleno pavor. 

— Merda... — Bakugou se vira para porta de entrada e assiste, pelo que pareceu ser em câmera lenta, três daqueles monstros linguarudos espreitando pela janela destruída. Claro, eles fizeram uma puta barulheira! Ao se virar para correr para Uraraka, ele só teve tempo de pular ao comando dela.

— PARA A DIRETA!  
Uravity puxa o gatilho da manopla de GroundZero acoplada em seu próprio braço, preparada para o forte impacto — ela teve a ideia de usar a parede de apoio e usar a mão direita para sustentar sua mira. A explosão foi maior do que o desejado, claramente pela falta de experiência dela ao utilizar o dispositivo carregado até o talo de suor explosivo. Junto às partes da parede e porta, os monstros são jogados pela sacada do andar, com partes de seus corpos incineradas, e somem de vista, despencando pelos inúmeros andares.

— ARGH! — Ela agarra o próprio ombro em um grito de dor, escorregando pela parede até chegar ao chão. Bakugou a alcança aos tropeços, desencaixando a manopla dela e verificando-a.

— Puta que pariu, Bochechas... Não deslocou!

— Como você consegue usar isso nos dois braços? Quer se matar?!

— Isso é feito pro meu tamanho, não pro seu, idiota!

— É... É... a idiota aqui salvou nossas vidas!

— Ha! — Ele ri. — Sim, você foi foda. A gente não ia aguentar três "Cara de Sapo do Inferno"!  
"Uau! Mas que fibra essa mulher tem. Se eu pudesse crescer, gostaria de ser igual a ela."

— Oe! Chega de joguinhos. Quem caralhos é você?!

"Calma, Explosivo-san! Eu vou explicar tudinho assim que vocês chegarem ao laboratório vermelho ao sul. Parks-san aguarda ansioso por você."

— Parks?! É o cara que eu estava acompanhando.

"Isso, isso mesmo! Mas sabe, acho que ele já perdeu bastante sangue. Se vocês não chegarem logo..."

— Como chegamos? Fale logo! — Ochako corta o assunto impaciente, levantando-se com a mão apertando o ombro dolorido.  
"Bem, agora que vocês se livrarem da principais ameaças, é só passar pela horda que está na plataforma central e pegar o elevador Sul, descendo até o nível Ground Zero".  
A heroína olha espantada para o colega, com a boca aberta em surpresa. 

— "Sul", "G", "Zero" Não era sobre você a mensagem, Bakugou. Era uma coordenada pra mim.

— E sobre "negativo para explosões"?  
"Essa é fácil de responder! Se vocês explodirem o servidor vermelho, todos os seres e o T-Vírus que estão seguramente trancados aqui, vão sair e contaminar todas as cidades próximas, só para começar, hi hi hi!"

— T-Vírus? Quem caralho é você, afinal?! Uma garota psicopata?!  
"Anda, anda, Esquentadinho-san. Você é muito impulsivo. Venham ao laboratório e eu explico tudo, prometo!"  
Desconfiados e sem mais opções, os heróis seguem para as coordenadas. Usando a gravidade zero de Uravity, não foi difícil chegar ao elevador designado sem ter que cruzar pela horda de pessoas semi-vivas no caminho. Aparentemente em segurança, eles descem pelo profundo abismo.

— Vê ali? Câmeras e auto-falantes por toda parte. — Bakugou aponta para os cantos por todo o percurso, ao chegarem em um vasto corredor que não parecia ter mais fim.

— Deve ser assim que ela nos vê e se comunica conosco.  
Ele confirma com a cabeça, antes de parar na frente de uma porta espelhada ao final do percurso. Um forte estalo os faz recuar com as mãos nos narizes, quando a porta libera uma fumaça branca ao abrir-se automaticamente.

"Não se preocupem, esse não é o mesmo gás venenoso que matou as pessoas dos escritórios lá em cima. Podem entrar. Isso é só para esterilizá-los, é inofensivo."  
Uraraka estava tão tensa que acabou agarrando a mão de Bakugou para conseguir andar para dentro da sala. Ele apertou seu aperto em resposta, e ambos aguardam esterelização antes de serem liberados para a sala principal.  
"Bem-vindos! É muito bom fazer amigos nessa situação tão assustadora. Eu sou Angela Ashford, é um prazer conhecer vocês Uravity-san, GroundZero-san"  
Uma holografia de uma pequena garota com um florido vestido surge, pairando como um fantasma ao centro de um grande computador. A sala altamente tecnológica era coberta por paredes pretas e leds vermelhos que marcavam os caminhos de cabos e conexões por toda parte. Os dois visitantes olharam boquiabertos por todo o lugar, e assustaram-se quando a porta lacrou-se às costas deles.

— Ashford? Você é a filha de Ashford-san?  
"Sim, Uravity-san! Meu pai enviou você aqui para recuperar o que há muito foi roubado dele. Ao fundo da sala, você vai encontrar Parks-san. Ele está com a maleta 001, que você devia ter conseguido pegar facilmente se não tivéssemos sido sabotados por ele."  
Bakugou corre para checar e encontra o corpo de Parks caído ao chão, abraçado à tal maleta. Ao tentar verificar a pulsação do homem, ele percebe um enorme buraco de mordida em sua traqueia, de onde todo o sangue já havia terminado de jorrar. Pesaroso, o herói retira a maleta de seus braços, e interrompe o caminho da companheira quando ela tenta se aproximar com um olhar de tristeza no rosto.

— Melhor não ficar olhando, Uraraka. Venha. — Ele retorna ao painel de controle, voltando se para o holograma. — Vamos lá, sua aberração digital. Eu vou ser muito claro agora: o que tem nessa maleta e como saímos daqui? E se você tentar me foder eu juro que explodo essa sala inteira.  
"Huhuhu, você é tão agressivo, GroundZero-san. Achei que os heróis fossem mais bonzinhos, ainda mais com uma criança!"

— Você não é uma criança, não fale como se fosse! — Ochako se irrita, batendo com força no painel, fazendo o holograma oscilar em sua transmissão.  
"Certo, certo! Calma, Uravity-san. Acho que vocês merecem uma explicação depois de tudo o que passaram. Vamos lá."  
A imagem da garota bate palmas excitada, com um vasto sorriso, fazendo Uraraka e Bakugou se entreolharem, engolindo em seco, como se preparassem todos os seus nervos para o que vinha a seguir, temerosos sobre seu destino.

"Bom, precisamos de um pouquinho de história para você entenderem. Este laboratório chama-se 'Colméia' e eu sou a Abelha Rainha. Uma inteligência artificial que comanda tudo e todos por aqui. Meus objetivos são simples: garantir o sigilo de tudo que há neste laboratório e, o mais importante, sempre garantir a segurança de Angela Ashford, a verdadeira, no caso. Então, me desculpem, mas meu pai não me deixa comentar muito segredos."

— Você sabe porque estamos aqui? E, mais importante... Nós vamos poder sair?  
"Claro que sei porque você está aqui, bobinha! Meu pai quem criou este laboratório e ele me fez com a configuração de personalidade igual a de sua filha. O fato é que a pequena e real Angela é uma grande fã da heroína Uravity! Portanto, a única heroína em que ela confiaria, logo eu consequentemente confio, é em você!"   
Ochako sentiu-se surpresa e manteve-se em silêncio, apreensiva por continuar a ouvir. Já Bakugou remexia-se desconfortavelmente apoiando nos quadris de braços cruzados, ficando cada segundo mais impaciente.  
"Meu pai te mandou aqui por um único motivo: tentar me convencer a permitir que você leve o T-Vírus juntamente com o antídoto AT1521."

— A garota Angela está infectada.

"Isso mesmo, GroundZero-san! parabéns, você acertou mesmo! E, sabe, estou realmente curiosa sobre a coincidência do seu nome de herói. Sabia que este laboratório, assim como o meu sistema Abelha Rainha e a descoberta do antídoto para o T-Vírus, são chamados de 'O Marco Zero' desta empresa? Por isso estamos aqui, nesta sala, onde tudo começou. E pelas coisas feias que tem acontecido nesse laboratório... Hummm, acho que aqui que vai terminar tudo também!"

— Você não me respondeu, Angela. Você vai nos deixar sair daqui?  
"E arriscar liberar alguma criatura e o vírus no mundo lá fora? Nem morta, hahaha! Se bem que eu não posso morrer. Mas você entendeu, hehehe."

— Para uma inteligência artificial você é bem burra, hein, máquina estúpida?! Se a menina tá contaminada lá fora, quem te garante que o vírus já não se espalhou? Deixe a gente levar somente o antídoto pra ele e fim de papo.  
"Hummm, eu iria deixar sim, a princípio. Mas eu tive que matar esse laboratório inteiro a partir do momento em que o senhor Parks mandou atirar no meu gerador e tentou roubar o vírus para comercializá-lo."

— E você quer que acreditemos que não era esse o intuito deste laboratório? Criar armas de genéticas de guerra? Acho que seu pai esqueceu que uma inteligência artificial precisava de um pouco mais de maturidade para lidar com esse tipo de situação. Uma criança de doze anos não poderia discernir sobre nada disso.

"Nossa, Uravity-san, falando assim você parece minha velha e chata mamãe."

— Já chega! — Bakugou pega matela do chão e puxa Uraraka para perto da porta — Estamos saindo, máquina idiota! Se você não abrir eu te explodo aqui mesmo. O aviso do rádio que recebemos era "Negativo para explosão", era você no rádio, não é? Você não quer que a gente te exploda pois é o único jeito de fazer seu sistema de merda falhar.

"Você está começando a me deixar brava, GroundZero. De quem foi a ideia de te trazer aqui?"

— ANDA, PORRA! ABRE ESSA MERDA! — O herói começa a fazer uma de suas mãos fumarem, encostando em um terminal de chaves de luz próximo à porta.

"Ok, ok, não precisa ficar nervoso. Vamos fazer assim: você, Uravity-san, vai pegar o elevador até o acesso subterrâneo e ativar o trem de suprimentos. É a única saída segura daqui, que vai desembarcá-la na cidade vizinha. Você vai deixar o T-Vírus aqui comigo e vai levar a maleta somente com as ampolas verdes, que são AT1521. A senha é 1977."  
Rapidamente a heroína puxa a mala de seu colega e apoia no chão, gira as travas de senha para o código fornecido e a abre cautelosamente, encontrando 4 seringas de vidro e metal, contendo líquidos fluorescentes, 2 verdes e 2 azuis. Ela retira cuidadosamente as duas seringas azuis e as coloca sob o painel do servidor, e volta a travar a maleta.

"Muito bem! Podem sair agora."  
Encaminhados para a porta automática, que se abre para a passagem deles, a heroína pondera por uns instantes, hesitando. O colega a olha curioso, observando-a voltar-se uma última vez para a imagem translúcida da menina atrás de si.

— Angela... Preciso que você me confirme uma coisa, antes de partimos. — Ochako segura a maleta em uma mão e alcança a mão de Bakugou com a outra, evitando olhar para a expressão confusa dele. — Porque você disse que somente eu usarei o trem de suprimentos?

"Hunf! Detesto seres humanos inteligentes. Bem, eu não sou programada para conseguir mentir, mas eu posso omitir informações para a minha segurança. De qualquer forma, o senhor GroundZero era guarda-costas da pessoa que tentou roubar o T-Vírus do meu laboratório, como eu poderia confiar nele? Você sai, ele fica."

— Olha aqui, sua merdinha...

— Bakugou, pare! — A heroína dá um aperto na mão dele, barrando suas ações. — Se ele não sair comigo, eu juro por Deus que não vou levar esse antídoto para salvar a Angela!  
"Oh! Uma barganha. Vocês são sempre tão ardilosos... Se minha prioridade não fosse salvar a pequena Angela, nem você sairia, por mais que eu te ame muito! Sabe... ele até poderia sair também, se não estivesse para ser contaminado."

— OE?! EU NÃO ESTOU... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHRGH!   
Bakugou e Uraraka estavam tão imersos na conversa, distraídos pela falação da A.I. que não percebem o momento em que o corpo de Parks se transformara, rastejando até agarrar-se à perna do herói, mordendo-o com força na panturrilha. Soltando sua perna bruscamente e aumentando a ferida, o herói chutou com força a cabeça semi-viva ao desvencilhar-se. Ochako aproveitou a brecha e puxou-o consigo, escapando por um triz antes da porta ser lacrada novamente. Por todo o lugar, os alto-falantes vibravam com uma voz infantil e maquiavélica, que criava uma atmosfera de extremo perigo. Eles corriam. Bakugou mancando e Uraraka quase engasgando com sua respiração, a adrenalina vibrando até suas almas.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA, SEU IDIOTA! Minha maior arma vai atrás de você! Meu Nemesis nunca vai deixá-lo sair nem vivo e nem morto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada pela leitura!
> 
> *Uma inteligência artificial saberia falar diretamente em Japonês com nossos heróis. Não quis fazer a cena disso, então só aceitam haha.  
> Conhecemos finalmente o pet mais fofo de Resident Evil! Eu, como uma dog-person, amo esse personagem! Mesmo sabendo que eles são UM SACO pra lutar no jogo por se mexerem demais e a mira ser terrível para conseguir acertar na cabeça. Mais um vez: economize balas e fuja!
> 
> ✦CERBERUS✦
> 
> O que é melhor do que cães da raça Doberman treinado militarmente para ataques furtivos direto na jugular? Esguios, velozes, fortes e extremamente agressivos — obs de doglover: a raça não é assim, as pessoas que os treinam para serem. Eles estão sempre em bando, saltando em você e correndo em círculos para atacar. E pra variar, eles sabem trafegar pelos dutos de ar. É sempre uma jumpscare quando surgem do nada e você quase taca o controle na tela na TV. Como todo maldito laboratório, eles são os bichinhos usados em testes numa variação do T-Vírus. Mas por que usar ratinhos brancos se podemos testar cães treinados de uns 45kg de explosão muscular?
> 
> Psiu: Eles foram inspiradas na mitologia grega, no cão de 3 cabeças "Cerberus", que guardava os portões do inferno.
> 
> Babies disponíveis para adoção (ou não) neste link: https://residentevil.com.br/wiki/cerberus-e-zombie-dog/
> 
> No próximo capítulo: Conheça um famosão do universo Resident.


	4. Nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qual é a última coisa que se passa na cabeça de um herói antes de cair?

Bakugou engatou suas manoplas, a corrida e a dor na perna estavam lhe dando alguma vantagem pois ele suava igual a um porco indo pro abate. Ótimo! Acumulando poder de fogo. Uraraka improvisou um torniquete na perna dele, mas não tiveram tempo para curativos. Corriam como se suas vidas dependessem de cada passo. E dependiam, pois a garota maluca do sistema anunciou um detalhe importante um pouco tarde demais:

**"Ahh, meus heróis. Esqueci de avisar... assim que essa maleta saiu pela porta, meu sistema ativou o modo de defesa. Agora o laboratório vai explodir em 25 minutinhos. Será que vocês chegam à tempo?"**

— ARGH! Computador sádico do caralho!

— Bakugou, vem aqui... — Ela toca nele, ativando a gravidade zero e puxando-o pelo braço como uma pipa, enquanto ela corria loucamente pela plataforma do trem.

— URARAKA, ME DESCE, PORRA!

— Não dá tempo! Fica quieto!

— CUIDADO!

— AHHHHHHH!

Uma forte explosão abre uma cratera no chão. Uravity se agarra à sua pipa em formato de herói, flutuando junto com ele ao impulsioná-los para o ar com força, batendo-os no teto com o impacto. Atordoados pelo barulho, detritos e poeira, ela os baixa atrás de uma pilastra e libera seu poder.

— O que é aquilo?! OLHA!

— CARALHO! ELE TEM UMA BAZUCA?

Um homem coberto com um sobretudo de couro caminhava pelo centro da plataforma, bem no caminho entre os heróis e o trem de descarga, sua única saída. Ele era imenso, com bem mais de 2 metros de altura. Seu corpo deformado era sólido em músculos, com uma cara rasgada ao meio e uma feia cicatriz que lhe cruzava todo o crânio com grampos de metal, passando bem por cima de um os olhos. Tubos nojentos circulavam seu pescoço, pulsantes como carne viva, bombeando com um barulho gosmento sua cabeça; e sua boca sem lábios mostrava gengiva e dentes que espumavam. Ele era lento, mas suas passada rachavam o chão sob seus pés, avançando implacavelmente para eles.

Uraraka notou que, mesmo à distância, o único olho daquela cara monstruosa era estranhamente humano, de um tom azul brilhante, e estava claramente focado na direção de Bakugou.

— Ele é inteligente. Ele pensa, cuidado!

O homem apoiou a bazuca no ombro após recarregá-la com destreza, preparando o próximo tiro. GroundZero sacou tudo na hora, ele era o tal do Nemesis que aquele maldito computador havia falado. E o alvo dele? Ele já sabia muito bem.

— VEM PRA CIMA, FILHO DA PUTA!

Bakugou avançou em suas explosões, decolando de cabeça em direção ao monstro, enquanto começava a girar no ar habilmente sobre o próprio eixo. 

— Howitzer Impact! — ele berrou, no momento em que entrou com uma tremenda explosão bem na cabeça do inimigo. A velocidade foi tanta que o ser não conseguiu desviar, caindo pra trás e lançando o tiro de sua bazuca para o teto, que começou a desmoronar, destruindo toda a plataforma.

**18 minutos.**

— BAKUGOU!

Uravity corria pelos trilhos e gritava por ele, reunindo foco para não participar da batalha e ativar a pequena locomotiva parada. Ela adentrou a cabine, prendendo a maleta com o antídoto próximo a alavanca de ignição, apertou um botão verde escrito "start" e ouviu os motores rugirem. 

— EI! EI! IDIOTA! AQUI! — Ochako lançava pedaços de rochas no inimigo, ativando e desativando a gravidade delas para atingí-lo com força.

— FOGE URARAKA, SUA IDIOTA!

**15 minutos.**

— EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ! — Ela continuava a se aproximar, reunindo todos os detritos que podia e lançando-os para a batalha a sua frente, evitando atingir seu parceiro.

— NÃO TEM COMO EU SAIR! EU JÁ ESTOU ME TRANSFORMANDO!

GroundZero trocava golpes com o inimigo, alternando chutes, socos e explosões. Apesar da imensa força de Nemesis, ele era lento demais para a agilidade incrível do herói, porém, todo seu corpo era muito mais resistente que os golpes que recebia, quase não lhe causando danos. Em uma investida errada, Bakugou estava cambaleando, e Uraraka percebeu que sua face estava pálida e repleta de suor. Ele foi agarrado pelo monstro, erguido no ar e jogado com força para longe, batendo com tudo numa pilastra e caindo de cara no chão.

A heroína aproveitou a distração do golpe que acabara de acontecer e investiu contra Nemesis com uma barra de metal, golpeando-o direto no olho sadio. O inimigo recuou alguns passos, segurando o rosto e, mesmo às cegas, agarrou o braço da garota bem no momento que ela tentou correr para o amigo caído. Ele segurou os pulsos dela sobre a cabeça, erguendo-a no ar como se não fosse nada. Piscou algumas vezes até recobrar a visão, com o olho vermelho em sangue pisado, e a encarou perto do rosto. Ochako se debatia e chutava, tentando soltar suas mãos. Lágrimas de pavor escorriam por seu rosto à medida que se percebia inútil contra a força do inimigo. "Eu vou morrer! Bakugou...", sua cabeça girava em pensamentos assustadores.

**11 minutos.**

Nemesis prensou os braços de Uravity junto ao corpo, com suas mãos gigantes. Ele a carregou em direção ao trem ligado, entrando com dificuldade na apertada cabine. Soltou a alavanca de ignição, fazendo o vagão começar a se locomover. Jogando a garota apavorada no chão, o monstro pegou a maleta e empurrou para ela, prensando-a sobre seu peito, como se estivesse tentando lhe dizer algo. Virou-se e saiu, pendurado para fora do veículo, travou a porta de saída antes de saltar para os trilhos e ficar para trás.

**8 minutos.**

Caído no chão e sentindo fortes dores na perna, Bakugou apoiou a palma na lateral da cabeça sobre uma grande ferida. Ainda meio tonto, ele rasgou um pedaço da perna da calça, e amarrou-o na cabeça, segurando um sangramento que lhe escorria pelos olhos. Respirou fundo e apoiou a mão, já incandescente, no buraco de mordida em sua perna, que voltara a sangrar fortemente. Ele liberou uma pequena explosão em meio a um grito de dor excruciante, cauterizando a ferida.

**5 minutos.**

Mancando, ele caminhou em direção ao trem que ganhava velocidade lentamente, apertou o passo cada vez mais até começar a correr. Livrou-se das manoplas, lançando-as longe e preparou os braços. Pulando sobre os trilhos, ele encontrou Nemesis no momento em que ele saltou da porta do trem.

— Se eu vou morrer aqui, você vai junto!

GroundZero se lança no ar sobre o inimigo e explode. Naquele momento, seus braços atingiram no mínimo 120% da potência suportada, queimando seus tendões por dentro e explodindo tudo ao lançar seu poder. O impacto desintegrou parte da cabeça de Nemesis e lançou Bakugou na direção do trem em movimento, fazendo seu corpo bater com força na traseira de carga.

**1 minuto.**

A última coisa da qual ele se lembra, foi do barulho de várias explosões se aproximando pelo túnel. Tudo foi tão rápido e tão doloroso que ele só conseguia pensar que não sentia seus braços. Uma sombra turva invadiu sua visão e ele sentiu uma picada profunda na perna. Bom, ao menos ele ainda tinha uma perna.

— Bakugou, meu Deus, Bakugou... — Ele sentiu gotas molhadas caírem sem seu rosto. — Você vai ficar bem, eu juro, eu juro. Eu te dei o antídoto. Vai funcionar! Vai sim.

— B-boche... chas?

— Sim, estou aqui. Estou aqui. Não se mexe.

— Você fica incrível... de calcinha e sutiã.

Ele desmaia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valeu por ainda estar aqui!!!
> 
> ✦NEMESIS✦
> 
> O clássico chefão do jogo que aparece várias vezes só pra te assustar, fazer você gastar uns pente de balas e ainda por cima não pode ser vencido! Ele é um ser que tem inteligência, e seu lado humano conserva certa noção emocional, portanto ele é capaz de conseguir acatar ordens e consegue até seguir princípios a certo ponto. Portando, obviamente era intenção da Abelha Rainha que Uravity sobrevivesse, dando a ordem expressa pra Nemesis só atacar Bakugou. E ele o fez. (A verdade é que o Nemesis só existe pra ser resistente e você acabar com suas balas fugindo dele, nem é tão foda assim, ele só dura o jogo inteiro hahaha — pessoas vão me bater por esse comentário).
> 
> Veja a selfie bonita do nosso deformadinho medonho nente link: https://residentevil.com.br/wiki/nemesis-t-type/
> 
> No próximo capítulo: Epílogo! Uraraka e Bakugou compartilharam medos que acenderam uma chama ardente sobre proteger o mundo dos reais inimigos da sociedade.


	5. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uraraka e Bakugou compartilharam medos que acenderam uma chama ardente sobre proteger o mundo dos reais inimigos da sociedade.

Após 5 meses do ocorrido, Uravity é instruída pelo departamento de polícia de seu país a fazer uma comitiva em imprensa televisionada, à respeito de alguns detalhes sobre sua missão nos Estado Unidos. Porém, ela estava sobre forte vistoria, sendo alertada sobre informações sigilosas, principalmente acerca das tensões políticas que envolviam os países. Divulgar que armas biológicas terríveis estavam sendo produzidas em solo americano certamente causaria uma guerra que talvez nem os heróis poderiam enfrentar.

Para sua surpresa, ao chegar no estúdio de transmissão, ela não conseguiu conter as lágrimas.

— Bakugou! — Ela saltou sobre a figura enfaixada quase toda engessada do herói.

— Oe! Sai, Bochechas. — Ele inutilmente resistiu ao abraço dela, sem ter muito o que fazer com os dois braços engessados e presos em tipóias no pescoço.

— Como é bom ver você! Eu não ia acreditar que você estava bem enquanto não te visse! — Ela enxugava as lágrimas do rosto, saltitando ao seu redor.

— Certo, certo. Tô vivo, porra. Pronto. Agora vamo logo acabar com essa merda.

Em declaração, Uravity contou sobre ter ficado presa no elevador, em como GroundZero a encontrou e foi um herói, prestando primeiros socorros e ajudando-a. Contou, ainda, sobre as configurações de ligar a energia do local e conseguir chegar ao computador central, para conseguirem liberar a saída deles.

Uravity recusou-se a mentir para as pessoas. Contando somente o que ocorrera com ela e Bakugou, omitindo os confrontos com os seres que encontraram e sobre a inteligência artificial de Angela Ashford.

Nessa parte, o programa de TV teve a presença de um falso diretor do laboratório, explicando que a heroína fora chamada para ajudar com um problema no avião do diretor da empresa e, por gentileza, se prontificou em buscar uma pasta esquecida no escritório dele quando um vazamento de gás explodiu o elevador onde ela estava. Não era totalmente mentira, pois a explosão tinha sido criminosa e realmente foi isso que a prendeu lá. 

A explosão ativou o sistema de segurança do local e trancou todos lá dentro. É aí que a mentira aumentava, deixando GroundZero fervilhando em mau humor na poltrona do auditório, xingando baixo. A desculpa usada foi que estudos acerca da individualidade do herói estavam em andamento quando ele ouviu a explosão e foi em busca de algum ferido, encontrando Uravity e prestando socorro. O problema foi quando a estrutura do laboratório cedeu, bem quando eles estavam para partir de lá pelas docas, junto à equipe de funcionários — que era completamente fictícia —, e foi isso que causou os graves ferimentos no herói que salvou a todos com suas explosões que evitaram os escombros.

Deixando pouco espaço para o herói explosivo se pronunciar, eles foram permitidos a agradecer à preocupação dos fãs e despedirem-se.

— Não sei porquê essa comoção toda, eu estou fodidamente bem, só fui passar uma férias com a beleza da Uravity e inventaram todo esse inferno pra disfarçar. — Em meio a risos e assobios da platéia no auditório, Bakugou cessa seu próprio sorriso ao ver a expressão de fúria nos olhos de Ochako. — Merda! Não sejam idiotas de acreditar nisso. Tudo foi só um computador incrivelmente idiota com sérios problemas de segurança. Sem mais nada à declarar.

— Oi gente! Obrigada por torcerem por nós! A verdade é que se nosso querido GroundZero não se achasse um herói tão incrível, não teria acabado com seus braços num desmoronamento. — Ela olha desafiadora pra ele do microfone, que rosnou furioso de seu lugar, trincando os dentes. — Bem, obrigada pela preocupação de todos mais uma vez! Até mais!

Ao sairem pelo backstage, Bakugou admirou as costas daquela mulher forte a sua frente, não se permitindo zangar-se com seu ego ferido. Ele mereceu, afinal, ela tinha todo o direito de se vingar após a brincadeira sem graça dele. Enquanto esteve mantido preso em outro país, até terem certeza de que não havia vestígio algum de do T-Vírus em seu sistema, Uraraka não deixou de ligar sempre que podia para ele, após ser ridiculamente deportada para o Japão ao final de sua própria quarentena.

Eles conversaram sobre o que aconteceu e ela expressou o quanto ficou grata e ao mesmo tempo com raiva, de que ele desistiu de fugir e se entregou para morrer em pról da vida dela. No fundo, ele sabia que o desafio de vencer Nemesis mexeu com seu ego, e a falta de perspectiva sobre se transformar em algo monstro meio morto e ameaçador o fez desistir de se salvar do laboratório.

Bakugou soube mais tarde que Uraraka se lançou, presa por uma corda, e o resgatou no ar segundos após a explosão que ele mesmo causara. E que o impacto que ele sentiu, bem, foi ele caindo em cima dela ao serem empurrados sem gravidade no ar. Felizmente ela não se machucou, e cuidou dele até a equipe de resgate chegar, além de ter salvado sua vida usando o antídoto rapidamente nele.

— Ei, Bochechas... — O herói chama por ela na saída dos fundo da emissora. — Posso ser o maior babaca do mundo, mas te devo uma janta por você salvar minha bunda lá dentro! 

— Salvar sua vida tá valendo só uma janta?

— Bem… Na verdade minha vida tá valendo todos os jantares enquanto eu viver, Cara Redonda. E não me importaria de ter você em todos eles. — Ochako fica vermelha, deixando o copo de café em sua mão flutuar ao ativar sua individualidade. Desajeitada, ela recolhe o copo e lhe devolve a gravidade.

— Por que tudo o que você faz é tão... extremo? — Ele sorri de lado pra ela, e ela retribui com um largo sorriso dentado. — Vamos começar com apenas UM jantar desses que você terá na vida, está bem? Depois pensamos nos outros.

— Inferno, sim! — Ele ergue os braços engessados pra ela, com um sorriso sacana nos lábios. — Mas... Você vai precisar me dar comida na boca.

— Você. É. Terrível. Bakugou Katsuki!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos bater um papo sobre o quanto essa AU de Resident Evil brilhou aos meus olhos acerca do termo "Ground Zero"?
> 
> ✦A capa desta fanfic é o anúncio oficial do filme, que não foi utilizado no final das contas.  
> Saiba mais curiosidades no link: https://www.sessaodomedo.com.br/2017/01/70-curiosidades-sobre-os-filmes.html
> 
> ✦O primeiro filme, o marco zero da história, é inspirado na história de "Alice no País das Maravilhas", por isso a protagonista se chama Alice (Milla Jovovich) e a Raínha Vermelha é a garota do holograma, a inteligência artificial. Eu preferi chamar ela de Abelha Rainha, uma vez que esse laboratório qeu ela comanda se chama "Colméia" e eu não gosto da Rainha Vermelha (não deixei isso claro na fic, me deixa, fiz correndo na época por conta do prazo).
> 
> ✦Bioharzard (Perigo Biológico) é o oficial do jogo original no Japão. Devido a direitos autorais e etc, foi lançando no ocidente como Residente Evil (Hóspede Maldito). Liderou o ranking do gênero terror para os videogames.
> 
> ✦Após esse sucesso todo, lançaram o filme, aquele lá, BEM TOSCO, com a Milla Jogovith. Originalmente ele tinha outro nome, era "Resident Evil: Ground Zero". Esse filme conta a origem da epidemia que devastou "Raccoon City". Essa linda coincidência sobre o nome do filme ser o nome de herói do Bakugou (ainda que só reconhecido pelo fandom), me deixou elétrica!
> 
> ✦Preferi não usar o nome da fic como Resident Evil para dar uma disfarçadinha no enredo e criar mais suspense. E não nego minha preferência pelo nome original.
> 
> ✦Esta história não chega nem perto do que eu realmente planejava fazer, mas aprendi uma coisa na minha vida: não deixe de fazer o que você ama com cobranças sobre ser perfeito. É bom? Nem um pouco. Vale a pena? Sim! Então tá postado!!  
> __
> 
> Muro das lamentações:
> 
> Eu simplesmente adorei escrever essa fic, apesar de ter tido problemas em não ter tempo de escrever. Passei por um mês pesado de muito estresse, trabalho, problemas de saúde, pânico em sair de casa, indo dormir diversas vezes às 4 da madruga. Mas eu não queria desistir, pois escrever é meu lazer, minha terapia.
> 
> ✦Gostaria de AGRADECER ao @KacchakoProjectBR pela oportunidade de estar nesse projeto. 
> 
> Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos:
> 
> <3 @Trade_if_life que betou lindamente o primeiro capítulo, fiquei boba!!
> 
> <3 @Kirishima_fics que sempre lê minhas loucuras e escuta meus devaneios, me incentivando a acreditar na história.
> 
> <3 @NatiMiles que, além de uma escritora que eu adora, foi uma beta emergencial INCRÍVEL, disponível em pleno domingão para me apoiar lindamente.
> 
> E obrigada à você que leu até aqui! Um abraço de coelho fofo bem apertado!

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic faz parte do @KacchakoProjectBR com o tema AU [Universo Alternativo]
> 
> Recheada de informações, colocarei links para vocês curtirem detalhes e ilustrações desta história, sempre aqui, nas notas finais.  
> Espero que curta uma viagem!


End file.
